


All Alright (Jarchie)

by flailing_friend



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Accidental Coming Out, Accidental Kissing, Aftermath, Asexual Character, Asexuality, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Attempted Sexual Assault, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Coming Out, Established Relationship, First Ao3 Story, Football Game, Homophobia, Jarchie - Freeform, M/M, Reggie Mantle is Creepy, Reggie Mantle is a Dick, archie no, i dont know anything about football
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 20:17:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9784658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flailing_friend/pseuds/flailing_friend
Summary: I wrote this afternoon episode five I think? So this work is post episode five and nothing else that happened afterm that really applies.  Sorry, bugheaders.Archie scores the winning touchdown at the State Championship Football Match. Jughead runs to the field to congratulate him and Archie takes it a bit... too far.In front of a lot of people.It turns out that a lot of Riverdale's students aren't friendly toward people who are different from them.*there is ATTEMPTED rape in this fic, but nothing comes of it*(I couldn't fit this into the story, but Jarchie talked about Jughead's physical boundaries related to his asexuality)





	

I don’t understand the big deal about football. Or why so many people went absolutely bonkers over it. Personally, I’d much rather be in a booth at Pop's Diner with Archie or working on my novel. I got no excitement from watching sweaty boys (and sometimes girls, there didn't seem to be many girls on the teams) running around attacking each other. Scratch that, I’m biromantic. I'll stare at hot, athletic people, as much as I want. And I’ll stare particularly long at my boyfriend, Archie Andrews.  
A strong wind caught me off-guard and almost blew my cap off. I reached up to grab it and when I looked back up Archie had the ball and was running toward the other team's goalpost. People in the stands were screaming and jumping up and down. Even I, Jughead Jones, the least athletic guy in Riverdale, watched in painful anticipation.  
Archie shoved past the defensive line and kept running. He was almost in the end zone - Touchdown! Wait, did we win? WE WON!

I jogged over to the team and went to pat a celebrating Archie on the shoulder as he was taking off his helmet. He felt my hand through the padding and turned around.  
“We won, Juggie!” he cried.  
“I know,” I smiled fondly, “and I’m pretty sure there were college scouts in the audience!”  
Archie laughed. “College, Juggie! College!” He swept me into his arms and kissed me firmly on the mouth. I didn’t think about the crowd, or the scouts, or the douchebag Reggie Mantle ogling at us. I just focused on Archie’s lips on mine, how he didn’t intrude, how he was gentle.  
My arms twined around his neck and he pulled me closer. We finally separated and just pressed our foreheads together. The stadium full of students was nearly dead silent.  
I was the first to laugh.  
“Come on, dweeb. Let’s go,” Archie muttered. I nodded and we walked over to my junky Toyota Corolla. Archie opened the driver’s door for me and bowed deeply. I laughed and swatted him. We drove off and decided to let what happened at the game sort itself out.  
I dropped Archie off at his house and chatted with Fred for a bit. He couldn’t make it to the game because he was watching his friend’s kid while she was visiting her grandmother, but he was excited to hear all about our great win.  
We said our goodbyes and I departed.

After I was in bed, I got a text from Archie.

Archibald- wanna hold hands at school tomorrow? it will give people a heart attack :)  
Jughead- Haha sure. Is giving people a heart attack the only reason?  
Archibald- dammit ur onto me  
Jughead- Goodnigh, Archie ;)  
I hit ‘send’ and fell asleep.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning, my phone was blowing up with texts. They all had messages like “Jughead, why were you kissing the quarterback!?” I wanted to text back "Bitch how did you get my number?" In the end I just ignored them and pulled on my skinny jeans and a hoodie. I grabbed my cap and phone as I was leaving the room.  
Archie smiled and sidled up to me and outstretched his hand. I took it in mine and was once again reminded of last night. I shook my head - it didn’t matter. We walked into the school and received a fair few odd glances. Nobody wanted to say anything in front of the administration but you could see in their eyes they were curious.  
Most of the day passed without much incident, besides a couple of students coming up to one or both of us and asking if we were really together. But then came gym class.  
We were wrapping up a basketball unit and throughout the class people threw basketballs at me and Archie. Archie was already in hot water with the whole gunshot/Mrs. Grundy thing (just the thought of it gives us both shivers) so I held him back, told him not to react yet. Despite my warnings, he couldn’t hold back his outrage in the locker room.  
“Hey, fag, does your boyfriend, satisfy?” Reggie leered at me. A couple of his cronies threw insults and jabs at me, but it’s nothing I haven’t experienced before. I retreated to the corner and started to change like I normally did, but then Reggie took it too far. He pinned my shoulders to the wall and took off his gym shorts and boxers.  
No, no, no, no.  
“Suck it, pillow-biter.” Reggie pushed me down by the shoulders. I pushed at his thighs trying to get away. He just laughed.  
“Archie! ARCHIE! HELP ME!” I screamed, praying that he would hear me and get here in time. Reggie laughed again and just pushed me closer. “No! I said, STOP! Stop it! Please!” I sobbed.  
“Reggie fucking Mantle! Get your hands off of my boyfriend you piece of shit!” Archie shoved Reggie to the ground and kicked him in the stomach, and then stomped on his hand. “What the hell are all of you looking at?” Archie spat at the onlookers. They muttered excuses and ran off, some not even changed.  
“I’m okay, the pervert didn’t do anything to me,” I muttered.  
“Thank God, now get dressed. I’m addressing this with Weatherbee. Are you going to join me?” Archie was speaking very fast. I quickly pulled on my street clothes and stumbled out of the locker room.  
Archie knocked on Mr. Weatherbee's office door and explained what happened, sparing little detail. Weatherbee's face was a blank slate, but judging by the way he stormed furiously toward the locker rooms, I'd say I was in the clear.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Later that night, Archie and I were snuggled up on his bed having a Harry Potter marathon. He smiled and kissed me on the forehead. I wiggled closer to him.  
“I’m so glad you’re okay,” Archie muttered out of the blue.  
“Me too. I was so scared. But let’s put it behind us, okay? They’re talking about expulsion for Reggie. Holding on to it will only make it hurt more,” I responded.  
“Okay, but if you need to talk about anything, I’m all ears. You know that,”  
“Yes, I do,” I smiled fondly up at Archie and pecked him on the cheek.  
We turned back to the screen just as Hermione was screaming “You foul loathsome evil little cockroach!” When she socked Malfoy, Archie let out a little “Hell yeah!” and I giggled at his enthusiasm. Archie carded his hand through my curly hair, knocking off my beanie. I pulled the blanket haphazardly covering the two of us higher and sighed in content.  
God, I am so in love with this doof.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction on this site, but not my first ever. I have written on Wattpad, and have entered multiple short stories in contests.  
> Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the one shot, and maybe I'll turn it into a series if you guys want?


End file.
